


Wake Up, Sleepyhead

by buoyantsaturn



Series: auctober 2019 [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Vine reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buoyantsaturn/pseuds/buoyantsaturn
Summary: Nico keeps faking injuries just so he won't have to sleep alone every night.





	Wake Up, Sleepyhead

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! happy auctober!! yes i wrote a fic based off a vine!! title of the fic is the same as the title of the vine so itll be real easy for you to find, but im pretty sure yall will realize which vine it is pretty easily  
anyway, enjoy!!

Ever since Will released Nico from his three day lock up in the infirmary, it was as if he was trying to get himself sent back. Whether he was being escorted to the infirmary by his friends or showing up  _ by himself, _ he was always searching out Will and complaining about how he’d injured himself in some way, practically  _ insisting _ that he needed to stay the night in the infirmary. It confused Will at first, but after about a week, he’d started to get used to it. Besides, it wasn’t like seeing Nico so often was the worst thing in the world.

The problem came when Nico showed up with another “injury” after a dangerous game of capture the flag. Every bed in the infirmary was taken up by other campers - all with  _ real _ injuries, as far as Nico could tell, and he started to panic. He wanted to find Will, but at the same time, he didn’t want Will to see him freaking out.

Before he got a chance to decide whether he wanted to find Will or not, Will found him instead. Or more like bumped into him, seeing as Nico was standing in the middle of the room, right in everyone’s way. 

“Hey, Nico, are you here to help?” Will asked, his arms full of bandages and suture kits. “I hope you don’t have another injury, because we don’t have any beds left for you.”

“No, no injuries,” Nico stammered. “I, uh, I guess I can help.”

“Great!” Will unloaded the supplies into Nico’s hands. “Give a kit and a roll of bandages to each bed, and then come find me so I can give you something else to do.” After he handed over the last kit, he started rushing across the infirmary to get healing, calling back to Nico, “Thanks for the help, Death Boy!”

He spent the next few hours running errands for the Apollo campers while they worked on healing the injured, though by the end of the evening, there still weren’t any empty beds for Nico to claim for the night.

Oh, gods, he didn’t want to have to spend another night alone in the Hades cabin, but where else was he supposed to go?

Will and Nico left the infirmary together at the end of Will’s shift, heading toward the cabins. “Thanks so much for helping, by the way,” Will said, stretching his arms over his head. “I would’ve been there for another few hours probably, if not for you.”

“I’m, uh, happy to help,” Nico replied.

“Really?” Will teased. “Since when?”

Nico elbowed him in the side.

Will laughed, and after a short pause he said, “So, what were you really doing in the infirmary earlier?”

Nico ducked his head. “I, uh, had a stomach ache. But I’m fine now. I guess.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re doing better now. Are you sure there wasn’t anything else?”

Nico looked up, realizing that they were just about to reach the Hades cabin. “I guess I’m just...used to sleeping in the infirmary now.”

“Oh. Is there something wrong with the Hades cabin?”

Nico mumbled something under his breath, looking away from Will and scratching at the back of his head.

“What was that?” Will asked.

Nico exclaimed, “I’m afraid of the dark!” 

Will blinked in surprise. “And you spent all that time in the infirmary just to avoid sleeping in the dark? Those beds are  _ horrible _ to sleep in! You should’ve just asked to stay in the Apollo cabin; it’s never dark in there.”

Nico stared up at Will, wide-eyed. “I could just...stay with you?”

“Sure. Why not?” Will said with a shrug. “You could stay over tonight, if you want to. Do you want to change into your pajamas and we’ll walk over together?”

“Um. Sure. Wait here?” When Will nodded, Nico ran up the few steps into the Hades cabin, changed out of his jeans and into a pair of pajama pants, and came back outside after just a few minutes. 

Will smiled at him. “Ready to go?”

Nico nodded, and so Will led the way back toward the Apollo cabin. 

“So, the cabin’s pretty full right now, and the only open bed tonight is Austin’s since he’s got overnight duty in the infirmary,” Will explained. “I hope you don’t mind, but you’ll have to share with me.”

Nico hesitated. “Share...what?”

“The bed, duh.” Will shot him a grin. “It’s either that or the floor. What did you think I meant?”

Nico shrugged and ducked his head. In another few steps, he was climbing the stairs to the Apollo cabin, walking through the door as Will held it open for him. Despite how dark it was outside, the cabin had a soft glow to it, allowing them to make it across the room without having to turn on any lights and risk waking any of Will’s sleeping siblings. 

It was perfect. 

Will led Nico toward one of the beds, gesturing toward the ladder up to the top bunk and whispering for Nico to go first. As soon as he was up on the bed, Will followed after him and settled back against the pillows. He patted the small space beside him and whispered, “Well? What are you waiting for?”

Slowly, Nico laid down beside him, tensing when he felt Will pulling the blanket over them both. Nico could just make out Will’s smiling face in the dim light of the cabin. “Goodnight, Death Boy.”

Nico rolled his eyes at the nickname. “Goodnight, Sunshine.”

Kayla had been responsible for making sure all of her younger siblings had made it to bed while Will and Austin closed up the infirmary, and was so exhausted that she’d passed out before Will returned. She was sure that Will would be tired if she woke him up to fulfill his counselor duties in the morning, so she let him sleep while she woke up the rest of her siblings. 

Once everyone was up and getting dressed for breakfast, Kayla finally made her way to Will’s bunk. He was half hanging off the side of the bed, drooling into his pillow - Kayla wished she had a camera so that she could take a picture and show it to Will later to embarrass him. Since she didn’t, she settled for nudging her brother’s shoulder and calling, “Wake up, sleepy head.”

Soon enough, their younger siblings were chanting Will’s name at increasing volume, cheering when his eyes finally cracked open.

Before he could say anything, something stirred behind him, and Nico sat up on Will’s bunk, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“Huh? What’s happening?”

Kayla screamed,  _ “What in Hades?” _ and that was finally enough to get Will moving.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! check out solangeloweek on tumblr for more auctober stuff!!


End file.
